


Strawberry Lipgloss

by hxilzy



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blow Jobs, M/M, Minor Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Shameless Smut, Thot Eddie and Stan, bathroom blow jobs, kinda??, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxilzy/pseuds/hxilzy
Summary: Richie Tozier doesn’t talk to Eddie Kaspbrak, he does his work and gets pretty good grades, plays video games with Bill Denbrough and Beverly Marsh while Ben Hanscom reads his comics in his messy room, and occasionally gets pushed into lockers by guys that do talk to Eddie Kaspbrak





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ya girl loves thot!Eddie right now so here’s a little shameless smut.

Richie pulled the little folded up notecard from his pocket, reading over the nicely written words for the millionth time. 

“Restroom next to Cafeteria. 2:45 Don’t be late.” 

He clicked the home button of his phone to see the time being 2:45 pm. Swallowing, the boy pushed into the Men’s restroom to see two heads turn and look directly at him. 

Eddie’s best friend, Stanley Uris, leaned against the sink top. His eyes scanned Richie’s lanky body up and down with a bored expression. The only sound in those few seconds was Stan’s lips smacking as his pink bubblegum popped obnoxiously. 

Eddie sat on the sink top, swinging his legs that didn’t even touch the ground. In his manicured hand was a small, pink bottle of lip gloss that he wouldn’t be seen dead without. By the way his lips shined even in the dull highschool bathroom lighting, Richie assumed he just finished applying some on. 

Richie also noticed how his shorts ride up his hips with every push and the small, matching red cropped shirt gave him a nice view of the soft curves of his small body. 

“Going to find Mike, meet you for practice, Eddie.” Stan kissed the boy’s cheek leaving a glossy lip mark before pushing past Richie without acknowledging him in the slightest. 

Richie couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sudden dryness he got upon being alone with Eddie Kaspbrak. 

The boy was well known, whether from being one of the best runners on the track team or having every boy in the school wrapped around his finger, you can bet you’ve heard of Eddie Kaspbrak. 

Now why Richie Tozier was alone in a restroom with him was a mystery to even himself. All he could tell you is Eddie walked past him in English 101, his hand landed on his desk and was gone as soon as it came, the only thing left was a pink note card with sparkly blue ink on it. 

Richie Tozier doesn’t talk to Eddie Kaspbrak, he does his work and gets pretty good grades, plays video games with Bill Denbrough and Beverly Marsh while Ben Hanscom reads his comics in his messy room, and occasionally gets pushed into lockers by guys that do talk to Eddie Kaspbrak 

Richie admired Eddie from afar and he was completely content with knowing that he would never have a chance with the track star. 

“Holy shit, dude! You might not be a virgin for long.” Before Richie could even blink, Beverly had the note in her hands, shoving it into his face. There was no way that was meant for him, it just didn’t make sense.

Here he was though, standing in front of Eddie awkwardly staring at his feet.

“Are you just gonna stand there, Tozier?” Richie’s head snapped up just in time to see the little smirk play at Eddie’s pink lips. 

He walked until he was right in front of him, Richie’s thighs touching Eddie’s knees. Suddenly Eddie’s knees slowly swiped across his thighs as he opened his legs wider. 

“A little closer” Eddie really didn’t give Richie much of a choice as his hands grabbed the front of Richie’s Hawaiian shirt (that he probably should’ve ditched in middle school) and pulled him  
between his legs. 

Their lips were less than an inch a part and Richie thanked the heavens up above for actually remembering to brush his teeth this morning. Eddie’s hand slipped to the back of his neck, finally connecting their lips. 

This wasn’t exactly Richie’s first kiss, if you count kissing Beverly in 8th grade, but he was sure that he’s never had a kiss like this. Eddie’s lips moved against his so smoothly, he could taste the strawberry lip gloss on his tongue. 

Richie groaned into his mouth as he felt Eddie’s legs wrapped around his waist, bringing them closer. The short boy knew what he was doing as he rolled his hips, connecting their groins softly, teasingly making Richie’s head spin and making his knuckles turn white front grasping the sink edge. 

Eddie pulled away only to latch his lips onto Richie’s neck, working up to Richie’s ear, nipping and sucking little lovebites all over. 

“You can hold onto my hips instead, I guarantee their much softer.” His warm breath hit Richie’s ear making him shiver as his hands snapped onto Eddie’s hips. His hand ran down Richie’s chest, palming the hard outline of his jeans. Richie’s eyes were squeezed shut as a gasp escaped his lips. 

“Not as soft as your mom’s” Richie groaned out without even thinking, he made inappropriate jokes when he’s nervous, sue him.

Suddenly Eddie’s hand wrapped around his dick through his jeans harshly, making Richie bury his face in Eddie’s neck as he groaned out a mantra of “fuck fuck fuck” at the unexpected tightness.

“Do that again and i’ll leave you here by yourself.” Eddie took his hand off of Richie, kissing his cheek in a way patronizing way, earning a quick nod from the boy. Eddie jumped down front the sink, pushing Richie back as he did. 

Eddie switched their positions so Richie was leaning against the sink and Eddie was in front of him. 

“Wait, Okay Eds, I won’t talk about your mom again. I swear.” Richie’s cursed himself for being so stupid until Eddie dropped to his knees in front of him. Eddie’s chocolate eyes looked up at the freckled face boy with a smirk as his hands expertly popped the button on Richie’s jeans. The sudden realization making Richie’s cheeks heat up.

Eddie wasted no time pulling the jeans and boxers down together, letting them pool around Richie’s ankles. Eddie licked his lips as he watched Richie’s cock bounce against his stomach, he was long. 

Eddie wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, tilting his head as he licked up to his tip. Richie’s hiss only encouraged the boy more, making him wrap his lips around the tip, swirling his tongue around the slit. 

Richie’s head flew back as his hands immediately went to the back on Eddie’s hair. His whole body was on fire and the knot im his stomach only grew bigger as Eddie worked him up and down. 

“Oh Jesus, Eds I’m gonna cum. Give me a second” Richie panted out, finally making it a point to look down at the boy in front of him. 

Big Mistake.

Once Eddie noticed Richie’s eyes on him, he made almost intense eye contact and shot the tall boy a lustful wink. He hallowed his cheeks going in a rhythm of up and down, up and down, up and down down down. 

Richie moaned loudly, tangling his fingers in his hair as Eddie’s nose nuzzled the coarse, black hair above his dick. That was all it took for Richie, he felt his whole body shake as he came down Eddie’s throat. 

Eddie slowly pulled off of him, swallowing the warm liquid then taking a large breath of air. Richie’s eyes were still squeezed shut as he panted, catching his breath. 

Richie heard Eddie stand up in front him, making him open his eyes. He was suddenly embarrassed, quickly pulling his boxers and jeans up, doing the buttons quickly as if Eddie was not just eye to eye with his dick. 

“You okay, Chee?” Eddie hopped on the sink next to Richie, inspecting the lilac polish on his nails casually then turning slightly to fix his hair in the mirror.

“More than okay, holy fuck Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie laughed as Eddie swatted his chest at the nickname. 

“Stop with the nicknames, Trashmouth! Anyways, i’m free this Friday. You’ll take me out for milkshakes, right baby?” Eddie looked at Richie expectantly as if he really didn’t have a choice in the first place. 

“I-um. Of course.” Richie nodded, suddenly very confused. Was this a date or did he do this with every guy he fucks? Who was he to say no to his crush anyways?

“Good, Stan and Mikey are coming too. You can invite your friends too. Walk me to practice?” Eddie hopped down, extending his hand for the tall boy to grab. Richie took it, letting him be led out of the bathroom and through the school. 

There were eyes on them, Richie swallowed harshly as people stared at him before whispering. This is not anything like Richie has ever experienced, no one pays attention to him. Suddenly everyone was.

Before he knew it, they were on the field. Eddie turned to Richie and stood on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek. 

“Shit, wait. So was this like a one time thing?” Richie was slightly shocked to hear a laugh come from Eddie.

“Well I asked you on a date so I really hope not. Richie, do you want to be my boyfriend?” 

“I would love to Eddie Spaghetti” 

 

“See you tomorrow, Richie” Eddie said sweetly, letting go of his hand, leaving Richie standing lovestruck as he watched his boyfriend walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part 2 !! 
> 
> I got lazy and didn’t proofread everything, sue me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and you should leave comments and love :)

If someone told Richie Tozier a month ago that he would be dating Eddie Kaspbrak, he would’ve laughed his lanky ass off. You didn’t need to be Eddie’s best friend to know that he does not date, even if he did, Richie wouldn’t expect himself to be the boy’s first choice. 

But nonetheless here he was, sitting on the bleachers located on the track field, watching the track team stretch at their practice. By watching the track team, he meant watching Eddie. 

Eddie turned to look at Richie, as if he just knew he was watching him. He shot Richie a wink before bending over to touch his toes, giving Richie the nicest view of his ass. The way Eddie’s little shorts exposed his full cheeks as he bent over drove Richie absolutely wild and this was no secret to Eddie, of course. 

Richie laugh hysterically as he watched Stan give him a disgusted look and push his friend over, making Eddie fall on his butt. He watched as his boyfriend huffed and got back onto his feet, dusting his butt off before crossing his arms. 

Richie couldn’t see his face but he was sure Eddie was pouting. That cute little pout he makes when he doesn’t get his way has grown used to him. The bench Richie sat on suddenly creaked, making him turn his head to see Beverly walking up the stairs to him. 

“Ben’s still studying with Mike, I knew you would be here” Beverly squinted through the sun, watching as the team ran laps around circular, gravaled field. She took the half smoked cigarette from behind her short, fiery hair and lit it for the second time that day, Inhaling then nudging Richie to take it as they always did. 

“Nah, I’m quitting” Richie gave her a goofy smile as Beverly placed her hand over her heart dramatically. 

“Where’s the real Richie? Mine never turns down a cig” Richie bumped her with his boney shoulder as they chuckled, letting the silence consume them once again. 

Minutes passed until Eddie and Stan were racing towards them, Stan beating the smaller boy, not by too much though. The two boys stopped in front of the bleachers, giggling through shallow breaths. 

“That’s not fair, you have long legs!” Eddie bottom lip jutted out as he climbed the bleachers taking his seat on Richies lap while Stan sat on the other side of him. 

“That’s okay, I’m sure Richie enjoys your baby legs” Stan wiggled his eyebrows, still panting slightly. 

“I can confirm, Eddie’s got him” Beverly made a whipping sound, making Stan laugh and Eddie groan.

“You guys are so mean to me” Eddie dramatically leaned over to put his head on Beverly’s shoulder. Beverly ruffled his hair playfully in return. After going out to eat, the seven of them became impossibly close. It was baffling how well everyone clicked. 

Richie had to admit that the attention was still a lot to get used to, when you go from a nobody to the guy everyone is talking about, it’s kind of a strange twist of fate. Eddie, however, loved it, he introduced Richie as his boyfriend any chance he got and PDA was a must for them, not that Richie was complaining. 

The people that would normally completely ignore Richie and his friends were suddenly go out of their way to talk to them. To say the least, he hasn’t been pushed into a locker ever since he started dating Eddie. 

“Baby, I’m ready to go home.” Eddie hopped off of his lap, holding out his hand for Richie to take. Richie locked their hands, standing up behind the boy. 

He was used to how Eddie was very blunt, I guess he has no reason not to be when you have everyone wrapped around your finger, to be fair. If Eddie wanted something, he had no problem telling you. 

“Bye Staney, Bye Bev! Tell Ben I love the poem he sent me earlier by the way” Eddie said as he lead Richie down the bleachers, using his free hand to blow the other two kisses. Stan did the same, as they always did when they parted and Beverly smirked, making the same whipped sound from earlier. 

Eddie and Richie walked hand in hand to his beat up truck, separating only to get in. Eddie was so thankful that his mom started working night shifts, meaning from 6pm to 2am, he had the house all to himself and Richie was always there to keep him company. 

The drive to his house was fairly short, Richie parked in his normal parking spot before turning his loud car off. 

Once Eddie got the door unlocked, they immediately ran up to Eddie’s bedroom. 

The first time Richie saw the boy’s room, it was exactly what he imagined. Fairy lights, makeup vanity, lots of clothes, and track trophies, everything about it was just perfectly Eddie. 

Richie kicked off his shoes and sunk down on the smaller boy’s bed, watching as Eddie stripped down to his briefs. Once off, he crawled on top of Richie, connecting their lips as if they were each other’s only source of air. Richie’s arms locked around Eddie’s waist, bringing him down on top of him. 

Eddie broke their connection, tilting his head to spread soft kisses along along Richie’s strong jawline. Richie’s large hands slipped down to cup Eddie’s ass, earning little hums from Eddie against his skin. Richie was certain that he would never get used to the way his head would spin with every touch he received from Eddie. 

“Chee’ please” Richie shuddered as Eddie’s grinded himself against him.

Richie knew that tone all too well by now. Removing one of his hands, he reached for the nightstand drawer next to Eddie’s bed, digging for the bottle of lube and condoms he’s got stashed there. 

Eddie leaned up, reaching down to fumble with Richie’s jeans. Richie lifted his hips and they managed to get them off right as Richie tossed the small bottle and wrapper to him. He lifted his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side while Eddie got his own briefs off. 

“Ay Ay Cap’n” Richie impersonated a pirate and shot Eddie a goofy smile, earning a snort back. 

“You’re such a fucking dork, Tozier” Eddie opened the condom wrapper, rolling it onto his boyfriend’s lengthy cock. Eddie hand worked him up and down a couple of times, making Richie push into his small hand.

Eddie popped the bottle open, squeezing some in his hand before throwing it to the side. He quickly lathered Richie’s member then lined himself up, sinking onto Richie with such a dirty moan. Richie’s whole body screamed at him to move and stay still all at once, the tightness and warmth of Eddie was just too much. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off of Eddie, the way his cheeks flushed deeply so damn beautiful, how he took his bottom lip in his teeth as he bottomed out on Richie, how his eyes looks so dark and lustful staring back at Richie. 

“You feel so good oh my god, Richie” Eddie breathed out as he lifted himself up only to push back down. 

Richie’s hands ran over Eddie’s thighs, making their way up to hold his hips, just the way he knows Eddie liked it. Eddie was torturing Richie with the slow pace he set, the challenging look told him that he knew exactly what he was doing too. 

“ Oh shit Eds, you feel so good for me” Richie groaned, taking his hand from Eddie’s hip to give his right cheek a harsh smack, making the boy yelp before going limp in Richie’s hold. 

Richie smirked in victory as he took the opportunity to thrust up into his velvet walls that hugged around him so perfectly. Eddie let out loud whimpers every time Richie pushed in deeper, hitting his prostate spot on. The boy was in pure bliss as Richie fucked up into him, with a hold on his hips he was sure would leave marks but he didn’t mind one bit. 

“So so deep, Chee. Yes!” Eddie’s slurred moans and the way he moved his hips on Richie drove him insane. He could tell the boy on top of him was close by the way he slammed his hips against Richie’s. 

“Gonna cum, babe? Yea, you like that?” Richie matched Eddie with equally rough thrusts, earning a string on curses from Eddie as he spilled on to his stomach. It took Richie no time to spill into the condom soon after, continuing his pace as Eddie fell forward on top of him. 

Eddie pulled off of him with a wince, falling beside his boyfriend. Richie pulled the condom off, tying it and tossing it in the bin by Eddie’s bed. They were both still panting when Eddie kissed Richie’s shoulder, lovingly. 

Richie picked up the small bottle of lube and opened the night stand to put it back in where he found it. His attention was soon captured by something else though. The red inhaler sat snuggly in the corner of the drawer, Richie picked it up examining it with a lopsided grin. 

“I didn’t know you had asthma” Richie felt Eddie’s body tense against him. 

“I don’t, put it back” Eddie left his side in seconds, Richie watched in confusion as he got off of the bed and began walking towards his door. “I’m taking a shower” 

“Oh come on, you’re not embarrassed, are you Eds?” Richie sat up against the headboard, teasingly waving the little red thing at his boyfriend. 

“Either drop it or leave, Richie” Eddie’s eye’s were like dagger in that second, he must of really struck a nerve with that. Richie wordlessly watched as Eddie walked away to his bathroom. 

The only sound was the sound of the shower running but Richie’s mind was loud, wondering what the hell even just happened. He slid his boxers back on as well as his black tee shirt and sat there on Eddie’s bed silently. 

When Eddie finished his shower, he came in his room in a pair of shorts and an oversized tee shirt. Richie wasn’t sure what to say to Eddie, not wanted to make the situation worse. Eddie crawled into bed next to Richie, laying his head on his chest. Richie’s arm snaked around to pull him in closer. 

“I really don’t have asthma. My mom, she made me believe that I was sick for years. She told me I was sick, made me take so many pills that just turned out to be sugar. It was horrible, I wasn’t allowed to do anything because of a fake fucking sickness for more than half my life. When I found out it was all bullshit, I kinda started doing shit to spite her and I guess this is how I got here now. The only person who knows is Stan.” Eddie nuzzled into his chest, letting Richie’s hand rub his arm comfortingly. 

“Shit. Your mom sounds like a bitch. My mom’s a drunk and i’m pretty sure my dad just stays around so she won’t accidently off herself. All they do is fight I don’t know why he’s still here, sometimes I’m sure that i’m going to come home and he’ll be gone.” Richie gave a weak laugh, closing his eyes with a sigh. 

They stayed like that for what seemed like years, basking in each other’s warmth. They were all they needed in that moment, it was as if the whole world finally left them all alone. Eddie was so different from anything he’s seen previously from the boy and Richie wanted to experience everything the boy had to offer. 

“Richie, I think I love you and I’m scared” His voice was small, like if he spoke any louder he would disappear. 

“I think I love you too and I’m scared” There wasn’t anything left to be said, they stayed like that, tangled in each other for hours. 

That was all they needed.


End file.
